Retrato
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: Shifu encuentra algo que le trae un poco de nostalgia, aunque, ahora.. el presente y eventual futuro pintan mejor


Ahora traigo esto que me había rondado por unos días, la idea era hacer algo breve, y cuando vi cuantas paginas salieron para lo que sería solo media cuartilla… pues…

Basado en los acontecimientos de la primera película Kung Fu Panda y solo un toque de la serie Kung Fu Panda: la leyenda de Po.

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y no se quien más.

**Retrato**

-n. -n. -n. -n. -n. -n. -n. -n.

Shifu se había levantado temprano, el sueño lo había abandonado antes de lo esperado y no soportaba permanecer más tiempo acostado, así que se decidió por ordenar algunas de sus cosas, su baúl estaba en desorden, y un maestro como él no podía permitirse algo semejante, por lo que puso manos a la obra y comenzó a separar las cosas que aún quería conservar y desechar lo que ya no.

Entre todas esas cosas, encontró una pequeña pintura donde aparecían él y Tai Lung, estaba dañada, de eso hacía bastantes años, cuando éste aún era un cachorro; contempló la imagen con un dejo de tristeza por un buen rato… ésta se había dañado cuando Mono y Po , jugando con unos pequeños fuegos artificiales, habían quemado la imagen. Había sido un accidente, pero aun así la guardó en el baúl y ahí estaba, dudando de conservarla o botarla a la basura. Al final la guardó junto con otros documentos, en el fondo del baúl.

Era una pena que, al que crio como un hijo, se hubiese convertido en uno de sus más grandes enemigos. Fue por eso que a ninguno de sus estudiantes le te trató con familiaridad, cariño, era una estricta relación entre maestro y estudiantes, por suerte, logró enmendar ese error.

Se alistó para salir, y salió de su habitación.

Como era común, en el palacio de jade, los 5 furiosos, y Po, ya estaban de pie, entrenando antes del desayuno, todos ponían su mejor esfuerzo para terminar la práctica de la mañana mientras Shifu supervisaba,

Después de lo que a Po le pareció una eternidad, Shifu, satisfecho con el resultado, los envió a desayunar, el entrenamiento había sido bastante bueno; eso y… los rugidos del estómago de Po comenzaban a desconcentrar a los demás.

Los observó caminar y hablar animadamente hacia la cocina, donde ya les esperaba el desayuno sobre la mesa, se lavaron y se sentaron a comer, comenzando una plática variopinta pues todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y sobre sus propios asuntos.

-… y entonces aquel sujeto dejó caer todas las barras de pan cuando tropezó con Po...

-..¡Pero fue un accidente! , solo porque creyó que mantis era una cucaracha grande, además pagué las barras…

-… ¡y una de esas barras cayó sobre mí!, ¿no fue bastante con los escobazos?

-… y siento que mis patadas no son tan rápidas como debieran, debería tomar una retiro y entrenar un par de meses en el bosque…

- … ¡claro que no! Lo que ocurre es que el salón de entrenamiento necesita mantenimiento, he notado que las sierras ya no giran tan rápido…

-… te lo digo, este ungüento será más efectivo si tan solo pudiese conseguir un poco de veneno, ¿entiendes? ¡Ayudaríamos a muchos de los habitantes del pueblo con reumatismo! Complementado con la acupuntura de mantis, claro…

-… ¿pero no puedes usar algo para sustituirlo con algo más? No estoy segura de que mi veneno sea efectivo…

Shifu sonreía, le gustaba ver a sus estudiantes convivir, hablar, entrenar juntos, eran ya una familia, todos y cada uno de ellos habían cambiado, afortunadamente para bien, desde la llegada de Po, mono tenía un compañero con quien compartir sus bromas, Víbora y mantis convivían más, los ataques hipocondríacos de Grulla habían disminuido…!incluso Tigresa reía ¡-o eso le parecía a él- más a menudo, y era mucho menos huraña con todos.

Al final, eran una gran familia, y como en toda familia, sus integrantes se apoyaban unos a otros, y a casi todos los entrenó desde niños, para algunos, ahora, era lo más cercano a un padre que tenían.

Carraspeó un poco, todos guardaron silencio al momento y dirigieron su atención en su maestro.

-En cuanto hayan terminado el desayuno, los necesito a todos en los jardines, les tengo…-

¡Una sorpresa!- interrumpió el panda- ¿De qué se trata?- saltó ansioso de su asiento.

-Po!- deberías dejar de interrumpir para saber de qué se trata-le reprendió Tigresa- continúe, por favor maestro- le pide con una reverencia.

Shifu sonrió.

-solo bajen en cuanto estén listos.

Una vez que terminaron sus alimentos y de asear la cocina, bajaron rápido, expectantes por saber cuál era esa "sorpresa" que les aguardaba con Shifu. Era algo fuera delo común, viniendo de parte de su maestro.

Al llegar al jardín, se encontraron con Shifu sentado en una banca, en compañía de un conejo, que sin lugar a dudas era un pintor.

-No entiendo maestro, que.. Es lo que necesita de nosotros?- preguntó una confundida Tigresa- acaso nos preparó algún entrenamiento especial o…

-Nada de eso, es… sólo- baja de su cómoda banca- Les presento al señor Lee, el… es pintor- muestra las cosas que tenía preparadas- y nos hará un retrato de todos nosotros… juntos.

Po sonrió, miró a sus compañeros y los vio igual de entusiasmados, comenzaron a acomodarse.

-¡oye, ahí no me veo!

-creo que me colocaré detrás…

-¡Po! No te sientes sobre Mantis!

Maestro Shifu, ¡colóquese en el medio!- el panda se levantaba y dejaba el sitio para Shifu…

Días después, Shifu enmarcaba la imagen con un precioso marco de bambú, y lo colocaba en su habitación, en el lugar que antes ocupara su retrato con Tai Lung y que ahora sólo quedaba un vestigio de la quemadura, ahora cubierto con la nueva pintura. Era precioso, un nuevo retrato, de la nueva familia que tenía ahora.

Sí, eso era, su familia.

**Fin**

-n. -n. -n. -n. -n. -n. -n. -n.

Ok, esto es todo por ahora.


End file.
